Just A Stupid Pink Sweater
by MewLuna
Summary: Marshall just happened to fly past her window, his head just happened to look in her direction, and there he saw her snuggled up with the pink sweater like it was a flippin' pillow. Why does she love that ugly sweater so much? FxM One-shot, complete R&R!


**Just A Stupid Pink Sweater**

**By: Luna Mrow  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

Marshall Lee was not the kind of vampire to give gifts. Whatever belonged to him was his, and if you wanted it, too bad go find your own. He didn't share either. He also didn't go out of his way to buy something for someone. So you had a birthday, big deal. He's had thousands of birthdays and you don't see him complaining. That was the mentality of the Vampire King.

It only bothered him a little when he saw her walking around with a light pink sweater covering her small frame. So Prince Pinky gave Fionna a sweater, big whoop. Did she have to parade around Aaa with it on all the time? Even when the weather was warm and a sweater wasn't called for, she would tie the sleeves around her waist and make it look like she had a pink skirt. How stupid. Gumball probably just gave her the sweater so she'd go away.

However, the vampire found out that wasn't the case. Pinky gave Fionna the sweater simply because she was his friend. Lumpy Space Prince told him during a late night game of Aaa poker. "I was eating some beans, and Gumball totally surprised Fionna with it. He was all like 'here Fionna I made this for you', and she was all like, 'oh no way, thanks Gumball, and I was all like, 'sweaters aren't what's hot', and Cake was all like, 'shut up LSP', and I was all, 'what the lump ever' so I started eating my beans again."

"So he just gave her the sweater. Randomly. Why?" Marshall questioned.

LSP shrugged. "Because he cares about her. Oh my glob, I've got a full house! Bring the chips to papa!"

**~X~X~X~**

She slept with the sweater. That was the icing on the cake. Marshall just happened to fly past her window, his head just happened to look in her direction, and there he saw her snuggled up with the pink sweater like it was a flippin' pillow. Why does she love that ugly sweater so much? It's itchy by the looks of it, smells like old worn-out gum, and is the ugliest color of pink. Why is a girl like Fionna so smart and yet so stupid.

He didn't need an invitation to enter her bedroom. The vampire slipped in through the window where the teenage girl and her magical cat sister were fast asleep. In one quick movement Marshall reached out a strong pale arm, grabbed the sweater, and jerked it back.

Well, that's what he intended to happen. But when he took the sweater out from Fionna's arms, she unconsciously pulled out, looking for something else to snuggle in the sweater's place. So suddenly Marshall Lee's other arm was jerked forward and being cuddled by a sleeping Fionna. Lumps. Of course his arm wasn't as soft as a sweater so Fionna groaned in her slumber and buried her head into his shoulder.

Marshall Lee didn't like getting snuggled. But all of a sudden he didn't mind... no... stay focused. He looked around the room, his trained eyes more acute in the dark. There! He reached out and grabbed Fionna's backpack, replacing it with his arm. There. He was free now. Before heading back out the window he grunted and opened her backpack, taking out her sword. There. Now she won't cuddle something dangerous.

He flew off with the pink sweater and went to his cave. He set the sweater down on the floor and went into his kitchen to make some hot tea. When the tea boiled he poured himself a cup, took a nice long sip, and set the cup down. Then he proceeded to smash the sweater to bits with his axe bass! "Take that stupid sweater! AND THAT! AND THIS! AND SOME OF THIS!" Marshall laughed maniacally as he tore the sweater to shreds.

**~X~X~X~**

"I don't know how I could've lost it Cake. It was with my on my bed when I went to sleep... and now... it's not here."

Cake finished licking her bowl of half and half. "Fionna, baby, you know you're my baby sister and I love you. Which is why I have to give it to you straight: you're really good at losing things."

The human girl blew a strand of golden hair out of her eyes. "I know, but I didn't lose the sweater."

"Then what happened?"

"It disappeared."

"Because you lost it."

"No! It just- ah! Someone stole it! I just know someone stole my sweater."

Cake laughed and patted Fionna's head, playfully batting one of the bunny ears once. "Fionna, who's going to steal your sweater?"

She grunted. "The Ice Queen."

"Why would the Ice Queen steal your sweater?"

"Because Prince Gumball gave it to me and she's a dude hungry freak."

Cake rinsed off her cat dish and set it in the dish rack. "Normally Fi, I would agree with you. But Ice Queen isn't the most inconspicuous person we know. If she somehow managed to sneak into our room, I'm sure we'd know. You're just being silly Fionna."

"I lost the only present Gumball ever gave me. It was really important to me."

"I'm sorry baby. Look, I've got to go take a cat-nap. You just stop worrying, alright?" Cake gave an assuring smile and strutted off to her special secret cat nap spot. Which is another way of saying she's going back to bed.

Fionna finished off her cereal and took a depressing sigh. Maybe a walk would clear her head. She was going to hang out with Prince Gumball today but what if he asks about the sweater? She barely had it a week and then she had to go lose it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Fionna called, "it's unlocked."

The tall handsome figure to walk in was none other than Marshall Lee. "Hey there."

Fionna didn't give him a reply, she just regarded his presence with a, "Hmm."

That would simply not do. Marshall played with the ears on her hat, bringing his face down to hers. "I said hey there," he repeated.

Finally she met his gaze. "What do you want?"

Usually he was the one to be short and rude. Not the other way around. "What's wrong?" he asked. He honestly didn't know. The sweater thing was so thirteen hours ago, already forgotten for him."Tell me Fi."

"I lost the sweater Prince Gumball gave me."

Oh. Marshall remained composed. He wasn't feeling guilty. "It was an ugly sweater," he said simply.

Fionna shook her head. "No. It was a gift and I lost it."

"Why is such a stupid sweater so important?"

"It's stupid to you but it was important to me because Gumball gave it to me! He gave me that sweater out of the kindness of his heart. Not that you would know, you don't have any kindness in your heart, do you?"

There was a silence.

Suddenly Fionna was out of her seat and had her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a muffled voice. "Marshall I'm so sorry you didn't deserve that. I'm just mad at myself and I lashed out at you." She looked up at him. "Please forgive me."

There was suddenly something inside Marshall Lee. A bad feeling. Was it... guilt? No. He was the Vampire King he didn't feel guilt. Or at least, that used to be the case. "It's alright Fi," he said. "Of course I'm not mad. That sweater meant that much to you, huh? That ugly pink sweater?"

Instead of answering him Fionna just hugged him tighter.

**~X~X~X~**

That bad feeling stuck with Marshall Lee for two weeks. It gradually got worse and was at its worse whenever he saw Fionna. All over a stupid pink sweater. She'd probably be mad at him if he told her that he destroyed it. Well actually destroyed is a mild word. He mutilated that sweater, sleeve by sleeve, ripped it to shreds, burned the pieces and threw the ashes into the wind. He has violent issues, okay?

One night it was very cold in Aaa. Snowflakes were drizzling down from the skies and a white blanket of snow covered what was once green grass. Fionna trudged through the snow in knee high black boots. Cake was at home waiting for her with two cups of cocoa no doubt and she couldn't wait to taste the hot liquid go down her throat.

"Hey Fi."

She turned her head and saw the handsome young vampire standing behind her. "Hey... Marshall I haven't seen you in awhile," Fionna smiled. "How are you?"

He doesn't bother answering. Instead Fionna finds something plopping on her head. She immediately takes whatever he threw at her off of her and her eyes widen to find... it's a sweater. A black sweater with a hood, with blue stitches and a small blue side pocket. She doesn't know what to say. So she just puts the sweater on. It fits perfectly. The sweater smells like him. "Thank you," she smiled.

"It was my first sweater I got, from my first concert. I've had it awhile. It's yours." He runs a hand through his pitch black hair. "You uh, you look good. And uh, I'm sorry."

She blinks in confusion. "For what?"

Fionna is sometimes so naive it's cute. "For calling the sweater Gumball gave you stupid." Marshall gives her a small but forced smile.

The girl reaches out and takes his hands in hers. "Would you like to stay the night for hot cocoa?"

Her hands are warm. "Sure," he replied. "But only if you got those little marshmallows."

Fionna laughs. "Does Marshall like marshmallows?"

"A lot more than I should." Their fingers entwine and they start to walk home.

**Author's Note: **

**This is a holiday themed one-shot for all you FxM fans out there. The idea of Marshall Lee getting jealous is cute to me haha :D And it's just so much cuter that his jealousy started from a sweater. I hope everyone had a fun Thanksgiving, I know I had a nice time. Thank you for reading and please review :)**

**~Luna**


End file.
